


Substances

by mrs_d



Series: dS Snippets [2]
Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Gen, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of crossed worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ds_snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/). Prompts were "empty," "sweet," "dark," and "Dripping Dime Size Drops" by The Headstones.

Dief danced ahead of them, whining and yipping.

“Fraser, what’s with the wolf?”

“He’s excited. He doesn’t get to meet many celebrities.”

Ray brushed past the uniforms and the private security and sat down across from the guy they were guarding, a musician with spiky black hair and silver hoop earrings. The waitress bustled over, filled the guy’s empty mug, and asked if Fraser needed anything. Ray needed a coffee, preferably dark and sweet, but she didn’t ask. He sighed. Between a punk rock star and a Mountie, he might as well be invisible.

But he wasn’t. The rocker was staring at him, his pupils blown, his mouth hanging open.

“Aren’t you...? You’re...”

Great, thought Ray. He wondered how much of the rock star’s stash got lifted when he was mugged. He pulled his notebook out and spoke clearly, so the guy, wherever he was in space, could understand him. “So somebody jumped you in the parking lot after the show?”

“Yeah.”

“What’d he look like?”

“Don’t know.”

“Why not?”

“Had a mask.”

“Sir, can you describe the mask?” That was Fraser, polite to little old ladies and hard core stoners alike.

Mr. Canadian Celebrity didn’t answer, didn’t even look at Fraser. This was getting freaky.

Ray went on the offensive, leaning forward and lowering his voice. “You partake of any illegal substances tonight? Something that might lead you to think—”

The rocker laughed suddenly. “That’s a lot of fancy words for smack, Billy.”

“Billy?” Fraser repeated.

But the rocker had gone silent again, staring at Ray with a sad smile on his lips.

Ray rolled his eyes and stood up, fully prepared to rob the place at gunpoint if it meant he could get a cup of coffee. This was going to be a long fucking night.


End file.
